


Mischief Managed

by frumious_bandersnatch



Series: Supernatural Kink Bingo 2021 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human AU, Loki and Gabriel are little shits, M/M, Sex Toys, amateur porn, twin incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frumious_bandersnatch/pseuds/frumious_bandersnatch
Summary: The best thing for a pair of twins, sometimes, is to make love- and make total bank, because on the internet, there’s always someone into it.
Relationships: Gabriel/Loki
Series: Supernatural Kink Bingo 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093877
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Mischief Managed

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for ‘sex toys’

For being twins, they had rather different personalities. 

Sure, one might file the both of the Laufey twins under ‘mischievous’ and be done with it. But it didn’t really do them justice.

Gabriel was mischievous in the way a puppy might be. He was the kind of person to tape a ‘voice activated’ sign on something that definitely wasn’t voice activated and stick around to try and watch people work it out. He was the kind of person to glue a dollar coin to the floor and do just the same thing. Nothing too harmful other than a little bit of head scratching and laughter from both parties.

Loki was the kind of mischievous room-mate’s didn’t like. Sure, he never hurt anyone (so he said) but his tricks tended to leave a bitter taste in the mouth (like mixing soy sauce with sprite and putting the ungodly mixture into a bottle of coke to lay in wait for an unsuspecting victim, or putting all the clocks forward two hours to make someone think they’re late for a meeting, or putting food dye on the head of the toothbrush to leave someone with blackened teeth). 

There was a difference.

But they were good to each other.

Perhaps a little too good.

The kind of good you could film and sell online to the 18+ crowd.

Which is precisely what they did.

Incest porn sold.  _ Real _ incest porn sold better. Twins? Better than better.

Gabriel moaned, arching his back and letting out a breathy sigh as Loki worked the dildo (sparkly, pink, eight inches long and four fucking inches wide) further into his well-lubed hole with an obscene squelching noise.

He made sure to angle his flushed face towards the camera, panting heavily. “Oh god- oh, fuck, Loki, Loki, please, please please I can-“ He groaned as Loki slid another inch in, and then keened.

“Can what?” Loki asked, free hand trailing over the swell of his brother’s back. “Can turn around, show the camera your greedy hole? Clenching down like you just wanna pull this deeper? Never thought my twin would be such a fucking whore.”

Gabriel just moaned louder at that, each hitched breath out a low whine. But, obediently, has shuffled back, pressed his face into the pillows and used both hands to spread his cheeks.

Loki whistled and, if at all possible, Gabriel blushed a deeper shade of red. 

“Please, please, please- all the way, Wanna cum, Lokiii, wanna-“

Loki chuckled. “Such a fucking brat, Gabe, it’s a wonder I give you anything. If you cum on this one you have to cum on the next,”  _ Oh, god, there was another one, _ “toy, how about that? You got two more in you?”

Gabriel would say he had two more of anything if he could have his release, if Loki would unclasp the rose gold cockring from around the base of his cock. “Yes,” He lifted his head, eyes wide and lips upturned in a perfect pout. 

He really was a sight to behold. Silk stockings that went up to just over his knees, held up by pink garters the very same shade as the dildo. Panties in the same color, hitched down to his mid thigh to make room for the toy- for the  _ toys _ they were showing off. Skin flushed with arousal and exertion and shiny with sweat, shoulders marked with bites and bruises, scratches from Loki’s manicured nails down his back and sides. 

Loki twisted the dildo once, pumped it in and out twice, and then thrust it all the way in up to the flared base. 

And Gabriel  _ screamed _ . Screamed, howled, moaned desperately and the second his cock was free he was spurting over his lower stomach, painting it in white as he came. “Loki!” He cried, back bending and hands balling in the sheets as he writhed. 

“Sh, that’s it, that’s it, baby,” Loki cooed, “That’s my baby brother,” by five minutes, “come on, let it all out.” He murmured, dipping down to kiss and bite gently at Gabriel’s neck, tongue swiping over skin salty with sweat. “So beautiful when you just let go.”

He eased the dildo out of Gabriel’s twitching hole, watched as the man clenched down again like he wanted to keep it inside. Loki chuckled softly. 

“Beautiful.”

He set the dildo aside and thumbed at Gabriel’s loose hole, shuddering. “We’re gonna play with this when the camera’s off. Can’t wait to slide right into you.” 

Gabriel moaned weakly, still panting and huffing as he cooled down from his orgasm. He didn’t see what Loki picked up next. Almost didn’t feel it as it slid into him. 

And then the angled tip buzzed against his prostate and he was seeing stars. 

It felt like a fucking eternity. An orgasm, and then another, and then endless squirming, begging, sobbing after that. 

He didn’t word out. Loki knew his limits, knew just how hard to push him, and right as he was about to cry ‘no more’ the toy was turned off, eased out, and Loki was walking back to the camera to shut it off before he returned and pulled Gabriel into a close embrace.

He was still shuddering, everything curled in and pressed tight against his brother. 

Loki supposed he could wait to get his cock wet. 

“That’s it. Why don’t we lay like this while I work on editing, okay, bud?” Loki slipped away for just a moment to get his laptop and a bottle of peach and white grape juice for his brother. 

After being cajoled into drinking most of the serving sized bottle Gabriel was content to rest his head in Loki’s lap, occasionally getting his hair tugged at or pet as the older twin worked. 

After an hour, he whispered, “I’m so getting revenge on you for this.”

“Oh? Maybe next week’s video. We can switch, see if they notice. Maybe send a few pictures to anyone who does catch on.”

Gabriel chuckled. “Of course you’d think to do that. Yeah. That works.” He closed his eyes. “Love you.” 

Loki looked down from his computer and gave a lopsided smile. “Love you too, sugar. This can wait- let’s get to sleep.”

It didn’t take long to change out the blankets, get the bed all ready, and curl around his brother, soft and sweet and warm and perfect comfort. 


End file.
